Teddy Bears, Aliens and Bad Guys in Pontypandy
by Bobby South
Summary: A tribute to two of the greatest, and in my point of view the best, Welsh cartoons that have made mine and a lot of people's childhoods very happy.


_On a hot sunny day in the town of Pontypandy, all is quiet and not a spot of trouble in sight._

"NORMAN PRICE! You come here this minute!" yelled Dilys Price, through Price's General Store.

Norman came to the till, where his angry mum was waiting. "Yes, mum? What's the problem?"

"You know what!" Dilys yelled. "You've been at the shop products again!"

"Not a lot come here, mum," Norman sniggered. "And they need to be eaten!"

"I've had and heard enough!" snapped his mum. "Just go!"

"All right, mum," said Norman, getting out of the shop.

Dilys started to pick up the mess of sweets on the floor, when Fireman Sam came in the shop. "Morning, Dilys!" he greeted.

Dilys bumped her head under the counter as she got up. "Oh, hello, Sam," she greeted back. "Sorry about this. Norman's been at it again as always. I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

"Well, Dilys, he probably needs something to do or find some friends he can play with," though Sam. "The right type of friends though."

* * *

But that was easier said than done. Norman was out on his skateboard in the park and speeding like lighting. "Norman Price, the best skateboarder in the world!" he laughed to himself. But no sooner had he nearly fell over a skeleton than he actually fell on Sarah, James, Trevor Evans and Bella Lasagne on their picnic.

"_Mamma Mia_!" cried Bella.

"Norman Price!" yelled Trevor. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, Mr. Evans!" apologized Norman, picking himself and the skateboard up. He looked back and saw a moving skeleton peeping into the bushes. "Hey, did you guys see that?" he asked to the picnickers.

"Nice try, Norman!" yelled James.

"You can't fool us!" snapped Sarah.

So Norman decided to walk ahead and peep in the bushes and was shocked to see a moving skeleton! A fat man peek next to the moving skeleton and all three of them screamed their heads off. Not that Trevor and his friends took any notice of it.

As Norman tried to run away, he was caught by a mean-looking cowboy. The four of them walked out of the park and went in the street.

"Look, just shut up and you'll live," the cowboy told Norman.

"Finally! Someone accepts me!" Norman cheered.

"What? I thought you were a professional skateboarder," said the skeleton.

"Well, I want to be, but no one wants to join me," he sighed.

"Well, join the gang of Texas Pete and you'll be the coolest boy ever on this planet!" smiled Texas Pete the cowboy.

"Cool!" Norman shook hands with Tex and his friends Bulk the fat man and Skeleton the skeleton. "So what shall we do?"

"Does this town have any gold?" asked Tex.

"Yeah, sure," said Norman. "There's a cave up in the mountains, but it's hard to get in and the firemen don't like that kind of rescuing."

"Is there a fireman you know?" asked Tex. "I'd like to check if it's okay with him."  
"Sure," said Norman and he began walking.

"Tex, what are you – "

"Shut up, Skeleton!" snapped Tex as he followed Norman.

* * *

Norman let Tex and his gang to 3 Vale Road, the home of Fireman Sam.

"Fireman Sam!" Norman called, but no one came.

Meanwhile, the gang was looking around. "Oh, loving daffodils," Skeleton admired.

"Oh, Tex, this is interesting," said Bulk as he peeked in Sam's inventing shed. Tex pushed him out of the way and saw a butler robot who Sam called Bentley.

"Norman, what's this?" asked Tex.

"Oh, Fireman Sam in an inventor and he invented that robot called Bentley to help him," Norman answered. When he told the cowboy about how he works, this gave Tex an idea.

They broke into Sam's house and, while Bulk and Skeleton were eating his food, Tex used a tape recorder and recorded a message on a tape: "Bentley, this is your new master, Texas Pete. I want you to drive everyone out of their homes and clear the streets of Pontypandy for my new Kingdom. Seek and destroy the buildings if you have to." He laughed as he finished.

"Oh, Tex, you're so – " Skeleton began, but Tex hold his mouth with one hand and the other hand stopped recording the tape.

They went back outside and Tex put the tape in Bentley. Bentley came to live. "Bentley, this is your new commander, Texas Pete," Tex greeted him. "You know your orders?"

"Yes, sir," Bentley said how he would normally speak.

"Then obey them!" ordered Tex.

"Right away, sir," said Bentley as he made a start with Sam's garden, by wrecking his inventing shed with a spade and ruining his windows of his house.

"And that will keep the firemen occupied while we seek treasure and we'll be gone before they know it," laughed Tex. "Come on!"

* * *

Everyone was at Bella's Cafe for lunch. The twins, Sarah and James, were giving Bella Lasagne a hand.

"Oh, thank-a you, you-a two," smiled Bella.

"It's our pleasure," said Sarah.

"I can't imagine Norman helping here," James scoffed.

"Maybe _I_ could help," greeted a robotic voice. Everyone turned and saw Bentley.

"Oh, it's that alien from outer space!" screamed Dilys.

"You are so... right, Mrs. Price!" chuckled Bentley as he grabbed a chair and threw it to the counter, which Bella avoided.

"What's wrong, Bentley?" asked Sarah.

James looked and saw Bentley had the wrong tape. "It's the tape, Sarah," James told her. "We must find it."

As they got up to leave, Bentley got a table cloth and wrapped around them together.

Then Texas Pete and his gang entered. "Come on, Bentley, quit messing around!" Tex ordered.

Then Bulk laid eyes on Bella's cat, Rosa. "Hey, Tex, look at this orange cat."

"Cat? Oh, no! I'm allergic to-to-to cccc-aaa-tttsss!" sneezed Skeleton. He sneezed so loud it shot Bulk to the cafe's stove, whose head opened the door and caused the hot glowing coal to fall out onto the floor and start a fire to the curtains!

"Come on, Bulk, Bentley! Let's find some transport and get out of here!" Tex commanded, leaving the room.

Tex and the gang found a white bus, belonging to Trevor Evans. Tex found the key and he drove away.

"Oh, no!" shouted Trevor. "I've been so busy all morning I've forgot to take the key out of the bus!"

"Thank you, Norman," smiled Tex, as he drove away. "You're a credit to my gang."  
"NORMAN PRICE?" Everyone knew he was a trouble-maker, but they never would have known in a million years that he would help in something like _this_.

"Let's not worry about Norman," said Trevor calmly as he could. "Let's call the fire brigade." He went to the phone and dialled 999, but the power in the cafe went down.

"They must have destroyed the power grid," thought Trevor.

* * *

It was busy at the fire station. Station Officer Steele had so much paperwork to do, Fireman Sam had to check Jupiter all round and Fireman Elvis Criddlington had so much cooking to do.

"Oh, bother," Sam sighed, as he tried to fix the lights on Jupiter, but it failed.

"How's it going, Fireman Sam?" asked Steele, as he popped out for a breather.

"Not good, sir," reported Sam. "Sir, if you don't mind, Firefighter Morris is having a quiet day in Newtown and she volunteered to bring the new lights for Jupiter and I said yes. I'm sure Fireman Criddlington has cooked enough to feed an army."

"An army of firemen who feel full by looking at it," chuckled Steele. Then they heard beeping coming towards them.

"Bentley, what are you doing here?" asked Sam.

Bentley didn't say anything, but grabbed the hose pipe and squirted water at Sam and Steele so powerful that they fell down and they were being pushed into the garage. Then he closed the doors and locked them in.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Elvis as he popped his head through the entrance door, holding a baking bowl of mash potato. "Oh, hello, Bentley."

Bentley replied by throwing a crowbar at him which luckily it missed him, but it hit the tap, spreading water around.

"Oh, I'll get back in, shall I?" asked Elvis, who shut the door behind him.

Bentley continued wrecking the fire station, breaking the windows and wrecking Jupiter. Then Texas Pete and his gang arrived in Trevor's bus.

"Good work, Bentley," grinned evil Tex. "Now let's go and find some treasure in the mountains!"

"Yes, sir," said Bentley, as he grabbed Jupiter and threw her to the fire entrance. Then he joined Tex and his gang as they drove away.

Meanwhile, in the Fire Station, the fire team tried to get out, but they had no success.

"This Bentley must have had all his wires loose, Sam," Steele snapped.

"No, sir," protested Sam. He did remembered when Steele gave his a medal for rescuing Penny Morris from a fire at the fire station, Bentley said, "Delighted, I'm sure', going haywire. So Sam put him back in his inventing shed, but how did he get out and why is he acting that way?

"Hey, sir, I know someone who could help us," Sam smiled.

* * *

_Meanwhile, further away, near their home tree-house, an ordinary teddy bear and his extraordinary are having a spot of tennis._

SuperTed and his friend Spotty were playing a game of tennis in the hot weather.

"This is a great game, SuperTed," admired Spotty.

"Well, beginner's luck, I suppose," said SuperTed. "If you hit one more, Spotty, you've won the game."

As SuperTed threw the ball, Spotty whacked the ball to and fro back to SuperTed. Just when Spotty was about to hit the one he needed to win, he missed!

"Oh, drat! I've lost!" moaned Spotty.

"We won't count that, Spotty," SuperTed said.

"You mean, I can have another go?"

"No, not yet," the teddy bear told the spotted alien. "I must answer the computer."

The computer was blaring very loudly; that caused Spotty to miss his ball. They went up and answered the machine. "Hello? Hello? SuperTed here."

"Hello," said a Welsh voice. "This is Fireman Sam of the Pontypandy Fire Brigade. An evil gang has taken my invention and is wrecking the town. Me and my team are trapped in the station and can't help anyone. Can you help?"

SuperTed looked at his map. "Hmm, Pontypandy? Ah, there it is – in Wales. I'll say my secret magic word." He ripped his fur off, revealing his scarlet suit. He and Spotty went to the Spotty Rocket, got in and took off for Pontypandy.

* * *

On the Newtown Rod, Firefighter Penny Morris was driving her fire tender Venus to Pontypandy.

"Oh, there's Trevor the Bus!" she cried, but then she saw unusual behaviour from the bus. It passed her, hitting her tender so hard that she went out of control and went into a bumpy field, where the tender flipped over and Penny was trapped in an upside-down fire tender.

"Oh, dear," she cried, as she grabbed her radio. She tried to call help with her radio, but it was dead. "What will I do now?"

* * *

Back at Pontypandy Fire Station, Fireman Sam's latest invention, the Samuel Distress Contactor, a sort of emergency radio, seemed to fail.

"Well, that's it, sir," Sam told Steele. "All we can now do is hope."  
"And eat," added Elvis, as he gave Sam and Steele each a plate of unhealthy-looking vegetables and strong-smelling cheese. They hesitantly took it but, if it's the last thing they do, they were going to eat it. But luckily I didn't have to because Jupiter was moved and the doors opened by SuperTed!

"SuperTed!" the fire team cried.

"Are you all right?" the bear asked.

"Yeah," they answered.

"So _you're_ the Fireman Sam who sent the message out?"

"Yeah, and I'm the one who invented the robot that's destroying Pontypandy," confessed Sam, "but he's not designed to be that way. Someone must have changed him for his own attempts."  
"But who would do that?" asked Spotty.

"Texas Pete?" SuperTed suggested.

"Oh, yes, that would make sense," realized Spotty.

Sam had been checking Jupiter. "Listen, everyone, our fire engine is still able to run and take care of fires in town."

"Good," said SuperTed. "We'll take care of Tex and get your robot back to its wires."

So SuperTed and Spotty, with his rocket-pack on, flew off, while Jupiter and her crew took off for town.

* * *

At Bella's Cafe, everything seemed like the end. Auxiliary Fireman Evans used all the fire extinguishers, but the fire only got stronger and stronger. So he led them upstairs to get away from the fire as far as they could. The best was the window above the entrance, which wasn't the best because the fire had caught up to them.

"Where's Uncle Sam?" shouted the twins. Then they saw Jupiter arriving outside.

"Just in-a time!" sighed Bella.

"Hmm, what do they do in the fire station all day, I wonder?" moaned Dilys.

On the ground, the team got to work. "Man the hose, Fireman Criddlignton," ordered Steele.

"Yes, sir," reported Elvis as he sorted out the hose.

"Fireman Sam, use the ladder and climb the customers down," Steele commanded.

"Yes, sir," reported Sam, as he grabbed the ladder and started climbing up. "Now, Fireman Evans, pass the customers to me and I'll take them down."

"Right oh, Sam," reported Trevor, as he passed Sarah first.

* * *

SuperTed and Spotty flew high above the countryside.

"We must stop Tex, Spotty!" SuperTed told him. "There had better not be anything distracting us!"

"Look, SuperTed!" yelled Spotty, pointing to the flipped-over fire tender.

"Let's go, Spotty!" ordered the bear as he and his alien friend landed and saw Penny Morris alive, but trapped in it. SuperTed opened the door and helped Penny out.

"Thank you, SuperTed," moaned Penny.

"How did you crash?" asked Spotty. "Was it a robot?"

"No, one of my friend's bus, whose usually good and is a fireman," she told them.

"I suppose it's Tex again, SuperTed?" Spotty checked with him.

"Yes," thought SuperTed. "Come on, Spotty, we're losing time. I'll follow Tex by myself, you and Penny go back and help Sam and the Fire Brigade."

SuperTed flipped the fire tender back up before he flew off. Penny got in and drove to Pontypandy, with Spotty flying above her.

* * *

"All right, Dil, your turn now," said Sam, climbing up once again.

"Woah! Woah! Steady!" screamed Dilys as Trevor gave her to Sam.

Meanwhile, Elvis had managed to get into the cafe and follow the fire putting it out.

Sam climbed back up and said, Come on, Trev, your turn."

"Oh, no," Trevor shivered, looking down at the ground.

"Just grab my hand and I'll put you on my shoulders," offered Sam.

Trevor slowly tried to grab Sam's hand, but then he fell out of the window, by a giant squirt! Sam caught Trevor, but lost his grip with the ladder and fell down, grabbing the edge of the window.

Elvis came through the entrance. "Fire out, sir," he reported to Steele.

"In five minutes? Jolly good, Criddlington," said Steele, "but how do you explain this?"

Seeing what Steele was pointing at, Elvis looked up and saw that Sam and Trevor were hanging. "Oh, sorry!" he apologized.

"By the bald birds of spot!" cried a voice. Everyone looked up to see Spotty flying out of control and crashing into Sam and Trevor as all three of them landed onto the ground safety due to Spotty's rocket pack.

"Thank you, Spotty," smiled Sam. "What are you doing here?"

"SuperTed sent me to help you," answered Spotty.

"Well, 'the more, the merrier' is what I always say," smiled Steele. "Right, men, knock off and let's move on!"

So the team got ready.

* * *

Meanwhile SuperTed had managed to catch up with Trevor's bus at the mountains and there he saw Texas Pete, Bulk, Skeleton, Bentley and Norman Price.

"Right, Bentley, enter the mountain and find the treasure in there," ordered Tex.

"Very good, Texas Pete," said Bentley as he walked on.

"One of you will need to give him a hand," Tex told him.

"Which one?" asked Skeleton.

"Well, you don't need this one, do you, Skeleton?" said Bulk, as he stole the right hand of the living skeleton.

"Yes, I do, you idiot!" yelled Skeleton, as he snatched it back.

"This seems cool, I'll do it!" yelled Norman excitedly.

"Then off you go, then!"

As he saw Norman went, SuperTed made his move. "Stop this right now, Texas Pete!"

Tex got his lasso rope out and threw it to SuperTed, who caught it and tried to pull it up, but he was pulled down by... Bentley! Tex must have seen SuperTed coming, so he threw the rope, ran to Bentley and gave it to him. SuperTed let go off the lasso and saw the tape that was in Bentley and tried to take it out, but Tex had made the robot so powerful that he couldn't.

Then he had an idea. SuperTed kicked off him and he flew up into the sky. Bentley threw the lasso rope and that got his legs, but the flying bear gathered all his strength and he went in circle, spinning the rest of the rope around the robot and they fell down to the ground. They fell so hard that the tape came out of Bentley's and the robot went dead.

SuperTed felt so exhausted after that, he tried to get out the rope but he was going too slow that he was picked up by Texas Pete and he had no strength left to fight him.

"Looks like we were finished just in time," chuckled Tex. SuperTed saw Bulk and Skeleton were swimming and floating on the gold and treasure out of the mountain. Then Tex tied Norman to SuperTed.

"Get off me!" Norman yelled. "I helped you get the treasure and this is how you repay me? I thought we were friends!"

"This is _my_ idea of friendship!" protested Tex.

"This is what happens when you trust people like Tex!" snapped SuperTed.

"Well, love to stick around, but we must get off!" announced Tex, as he walked off. "Bulk, hurry up with that gold chain!"

"Anything you say, Tex," replied Bulk, as he tried to pull the gold chain off the roof. He did take it off, along with a few tiny rocks and then little rocks and then big rocks and then giant rocks! Bulk had brought the roof down!

"You idiot, Bulk!" shouted Tex.

"Sorry, Tex!" replied Bulk.

"Come on, let's go!" shouted Tex, as he and Bulk and Skeleton ran out, leaving the trapped SuperTed and Norman inside the falling mountain.

"I'm sorry, SuperTed," apologized Norman. "It's all my fault. I just wanted to blend in with the right people."

"It's not your fault, Norman," smiled the heroic teddy bear gently. "Texas Pete can trick anyone into his schemes."

Then they heard electronic beeping. They looked to see Bentley the Robot walking into the mountain and coming towards them. Since there was no way out, SuperTed and Norman braced themselves for the worst. Then they were lifted up in the air and they felt they were in the fresh air of the countryside of the Newtown Road. They opened their eyes and saw that they were!

Bentley put them down and untied them. "Trapped people saved and freed, Fireman Sam," reported Bentley. SuperTed and Bentley were surprised yet very happy to see Fireman Sam and his fire team and the Pontypandy residents they saved and Spotty with Texas Pete, Bulk and Skeleton all wrapped up in the gold chain that Bulk pulled down.

"Good man, Bentley," Sam said happily to his robot.

"Thanks, Bentley," smiled SuperTed.

"Good to see you alive, SueprTed," greeted Spotty.

"You too, Spotty," SuperTed smiled. "How did you get us out of here and how did you capture Tex and his minions?"

"Well, to start with the beginning..." Spotty began.

_After Spotty, Fireman Sam and the fire team saved Bella's Cafe, they went through Pontypandy to put out the fires, but there weren't many; Bentley only just broken doors and windows and made holes in the buildings._

_Then they all went to the mountains to see if SuperTed needed any help. Then they saw the mountain coming in and Bentley lying on the floor. Sam put in Bentley's original tape in, the one he took from his inventing shed when he checked his house from Bentley's rampage. Sam ordered Bentley to go in and find SuperTed and Norman._

_Meanwhile Tex and his gang tried to escape, but Spotty's rocket pack was still out of control that he bumped into the gang and Bulk's chain then trapped the gang._

"And that's the whole story," finished Spotty.

Meanwhile, everyone was glaring at Norman.

"In your time, you have caused plenty of trouble," scolded Steele, "but those are nothing compared to this!"

"Yeah, it's bad enough you break into my house and you mess with my inventions, especially when they're not finished," Sam joined in, "but showing them to bad guys – " He took a deep breath and calmed down. "Point is, do you realise what you almost did?"

"Yes, I do," Norman answered sadly. "I realise what I almost did and I regret it deeply. Although today was much cooler than in the movies," he whispered to himself.

"In that case, you know what's coming to you?

* * *

Norman didn't really know but he soon found out about. He had to serve drinks to the residents of Pontypandy, while Pontypandy was being rebuilt. Bentley was fixing Price's Grocery Store and Bella's Cafe.

"Thank you for saving us, SuperTed, Spotty," smiled Trevor one day, when he and the Pontypandy residents were relaxing on deckchairs near Bella's Cafe.

"It's a pleasure, Trevor," Spotty smiled back.

"I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Fireman Sam," SuperTed said modestly.

"It's just my job," said Sam modestly.

When Norman came by and giving them drinks from the cafe, James said, "Norman, how would you like to play tennis with me and Sarah?"  
"Really?" Can I, Mum?" asked Norman happily.

"Well, you have learned your lesson, so you can," said Dilys.

"All right!" cheered Norman, as he and the twins went to the park to play football.

"Hey, wait for me!" cried Spotty as he got off his deckchair and ran after them. "Me and SuperTed were in a game and I need one more throw to win!"

"Mummy's little darling has finally picked the right friends," smiled Dilys.

"And with Texas Pete, Bulk and Skeleton in Pontypandy Prison, he will be able to choose the best friends he can have," added SuperTed.

"Help! Help!" came the voice of Spotty in a fair distance.

"Spotty?" SuperTed got up and flew up in the sky.

"It's that Norman again!" sighed Dilys.

Everyone got up and ran to the park, only to find Spotty caught in the tennis net.

"I won the game, SuperTed!" the spotted alien cheered.

"Oh, Spotty!" laughed SuperTed. Everyone laughed too.

* * *

The End

Fireman Sam, based on an idea from Dave Gingell and Dave Jones, assited by Mike Young and characters and storylines created by Rob M. J. Lee

SuperTed, created by Mike Young


End file.
